Nada peor que esto
by Capuciine
Summary: Los chicos —ahora en el ultimo año de secundaria— se reunen en un restaurante familiar para poder pasar el rato con sus novias, no saben que temas van a escoger para hablar. Pero al hablar de deportes...las cosas van mal.
**¡Hola a todos! Hacia mucho que no escribia por estos lados, lo que pasa es que mi computadora tenia un virus y tardaron mucho en arreglarlo pero por suerte no borraron mis historias. En esta ocasion les traigo un Fic de Comedia y espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Disclamer: South Park y sus personajes no son míos, son propiedad de su respectivo creador, yo solo los utilizo con sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Nada peor que esto.**

 **[One-Shot]**

 **Por:** Capuccine.

* * *

 **Título:** Nada peor que esto.

 **Categoría:** T.

 **Género:** Humor/Friendship

 **Escrito por:** Capuccine.

* * *

 _Veintisiete de abril, ya casi terminaba el mes._

Después del entrenamiento, el equipo de baloncesto de la Escuela Secundaria de South Park, decidieron ir juntos a un restaurante familiar. Incluso después de haber sido conducidos a sus asientos por el camarero y mientras estaban tomando ya sus bebidas, nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Parecían estar todos bastante nerviosos.

—...Al fin ha llegado el día.—comento Stan, que rompió el silencio.

—Así es. —dijo Kyle, que tragó saliva.

—McCormick, ¿A quiénes has invitado?—preguntó Craig sin ningún interés y se dedicaba a encender un cigarrillo.

—¿Como que a "quienes"? Pues a nuestras novias, tonto. —respondió el rubio en tono burlón y ganándose la seña obscena por parte de este.

—¡Al final vamos a tener una verdadera cita en grupo!—dijo Clyde suspirando y apasionadamente mientras entrecerraba sus ojos. "

—Yo estoy un poco nervioso, pero aun así daré lo mejor de mi.—comento el pelirrojo armándose de mucho valor.

Stan observaba cuidadosamente como cada uno de los miembros del equipo mostraba su entusiasmo a su manera, aquel desgraciado incidente de la última vez que consiguieron quedar con el grupo de chicas de su curso, aún estaba fresco en su memoria.

— _No podemos dejar que las cosas acaben de esta forma._ — _comento el rubio inmortal apretando los puños._

 _Eso quería decir que no podía permitir que todo lo que han hecho terminasen con una derrota tan aplastante. Al escuchar sus palabras, Kyle, Clyde e incluso Craig, asintieron. Marsh pensaba que no veía aquello como una derrota aplastante, pero no dijo nada._

— _¡No voy a permitir que la gente se burle de mí!_ — _declaró Clyde con una firme determinación en sus ojos._

— _Kenny, ¿has abandonado aquello de diferenciar claramente la victoria de la derrota?"._

— _Este es el camino correcto para maximizar las oportunidades que se presentan ante uno"_ — _. Eso quería decir que estaba de acuerdo. Para el pelinegro, cumplir con aquella orden no fue nada difícil. De todos modos, aunque organizase otra fiesta, podía predecir cómo iba a terminar._

 _El frívolo y que siempre mostraba el dedo medio, Craig Tucker, el conocido por ser de Nueva Jersey, Kyle Broflovski, el más pervertido del pueblo, Kenny McCormick, el amante de los tacos y que obsequia zapatos para las chicas, Clyde Donovan y por último, el que vomitaba cada vez que le habla su novia y bebe para no ver todo una mierda, Stan Marsh._

— _No te preocupes, Stan. No volveremos a cometer los fallos del pasado.—apoyo Kenny y alzando su pulgar._

—¿ _En serio? Entonces... ¿Confió en ustedes?_ — _dijo algo sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo._

— _Tu tranquilo, yo nervioso. Fue un grave error el haber dicho eso enfrente de cinco chicas.—comento sonriendo pero sonrojado a la vez._

—Como esperaba de mis amigos. ¡Eso si es vengarse de la humillación anterior!—exclamo Stan a los cuatro vientos.

—Por eso planeamos tener cierto entrenamiento... Marsh, tú serás nuestro entrenador—dijo Craig dándole una calada a su cigarrillo.

—¿¡Qué!?—pregunto levantando la voz y muy sorprendido. —¿¡Q-Q-Qué quieres decir!? ¿¡Cómo que seré el entrenador!?"

—Porque de todos nosotros, el que más experiencia tiene hablando con chicas eres tú. Espero que puedas evaluar nuestras técnicas de conversación.—comento el rubio haciéndolo entrar en razón

—¿¡Pero qué dices!? Un momento... ¡No me digan que vais a empezar a practicar justo ahora!"

—Marsh, hazlo por el bien de los demás, no puedo evitar estar de acuerdo con lo que han dicho. Escúchame atentamente: ¡Yo amo a Sofía!—Stan realmente quería preguntarle: ¿Tienes el orgullo de un novato? Pero después de pensarlo, decidió guardarse la pregunta para sí mismo.

—Ya lo tengo...—dijo al mismo tiempo que se le prendía el foco—.De todos modos, tengo una condición. Si me voy a ocupar de entrenaros a todos ¡Seré muy estricto!

Al escuchar la condición todos contestaron: "Eso es lo que estábamos esperando." El entrenamiento al que los sometió, Stan fue extremadamente brutal. No, quizá lo justo sería decir que las habilidades de los miembros del equipo eran muy bajas. Marsh decía algo que podría decir una chica y dejaba que los demás le dieran una respuesta adecuada. De todos modos, esto resultó ser bastante difícil.

—Kenny ¿y si una chica te dijera que quiere ir a un parque de atracciones

—Ir a un parque de atracciones no tiene ningún sentido. Mejor vamos a mi casa.

—¿¡Eh?! ¿¡Y por qué rechazas tan tajantemente lo del parque!?

—Leí en internet que para una primera cita lo mejor es elegir un lugar que te resulte conocido. Y cuando pienso en un lugar conocido, el primero que me viene a la mente es mi casa y asi podemos...

—¡Ni se te ocurra buscar nada más en internet! —exclamo Stan muy desesperado—¡Olvida todo lo que hayas leído ahí! Si la chica dice que quiere ir a un parque de atracciones, ¡tienes que decir que es una buena idea e ir!

—Pero es que sin internet no tengo nada que me conecte al mundo de las mujeres—dijo Kenny haciendo puchero.

—Esto es demasiado...—dijo rascándose la nuca..

Ver a los chicos practicando desesperadamente temas de conversación para poder conquistar el corazón de una chica era bastante surrealista. De todos modos, ninguno se rindió. Como era de esperar de gente acostumbrada a entrenar duro y que acabaron alzándose con la titularidad del equipo de baloncesto de South Park.

—Clyde, asegúrate de no hablar con la boca llena, es muy mala educación. —explico Stan con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Si, señor!—dijo posando como si fuera un soldado.

—Craig, tienes que sonreír mucho... ¡Tu novia quiere que estés feliz!

—¡Me resulta muy difícil! ¡Más aún porque tengo estos endemoniados brackets! —exclamo el pelinegro señalando sus dientes.

—¡Demasiado flojo! ¡Y Kenny, en ningún momento debes hablar de sexo! —señalo al rubio que asistió con la cabeza.

—Stan... ¿¡Y yo qué hago!? —pregunto un Broflovski desesperado

—¡Kyle! ¡Tú sigue intentando mirar directamente la foto de clase! ¡Sobre todo a las chicas!—dijo apuntando a una foto que habían sacado cuando ingresaron a la secundaria.

—¡E-Esto es demasiado duro!—exclamo el pelirrojo negando la cabeza y llegando a sacarse algunos mechones del cabello,

—¿¡Tanto miedo te dan las chicas!?— pregunto a los gritos hasta que se toparon con un problema.

No había ningún tema de conversación común del que hablar. Programas de televisión, cantantes, temas de actualidad, todo aquello en lo que una chica podría estar fácilmente interesada era un mundo desconocido para Stan y los demás, después de todo ellos le dedicaban casi todo el día al baloncesto, así que no se podía hacer nada si conocían esos temas.

—Tenemos que encontrar algún tema.—comento el chico, mientras pensaba en algo.

—" _Un tema..."_ —pensó Tucker, que se cruzó de brazos y asintió.

— " _Un tema..."—_ Kyle se volvió a agarrar la cabeza y muy desesperado como al principio.

 _En ese momento..._

—Oigan, chicos, ¿Se les ocurrió alguna idea?—pregunto Kyle al mirarlos fijamente. Aparte de ellos tres, su súper mejor amigo no paraba de suspirar.

—De cualquier forma, el único tema de conversación que se nos ocurre son los deportes.—dijo Clyde suspirando en forma de derrota, hallaba muy difícil encontrar un tema de que hablar con sus novias.

—Es verdad... sólo deportes.—hablo Kenny también suspiró.

—¿Es posible que a las chicas les interese los deportes? —pregunto Stan con una ceja levantada

—No lo sé, depende de lo que opinen... De todos modos, lo más probable es que no sirva.— comento Craig cruzando los brazos nuevamente sin saber qué hacer. Después de un rato, el pelirrojo encontró una solución.

—Bien, si la cosa esta así, entonces no hablemos de la categoría de los deportes y únicamente nos centremos en otros temas.—dijo Kyle con algo de sudor en la frente por los nervios.

De todos modos, si se limitaban a ir lanzando preguntas de distintos temas sin que obtengan respuesta hacia que fuera imposible tener una buena conversación para un primer encuentro. Cuando la fiesta comenzó, el tema salió enseguida.

—Stan, he oído que ahora estas en un club. ¿Cuál es? —pregunto Wendy, es la novia de Marsh, llevaban saliendo desde hace tres años, una hermosa relación.

Si hubiera sido en otra ocasión, todos habrían sucumbido ante aquella sonrisa. De todos modos, después de escuchar la pregunta, todos entraron en pánico. Después de todo, si eran ellas las que habían sacado el tema, no había motivos para no responder, ¿no?

—El de... baloncesto.—contesto algo tímido.

—¿Baloncesto? ¡Que genial! —dijo la pelinegra con cierta emoción.

—¿Eh?— La inesperada reacción hizo que Stan y los demás sospecharan inmediatamente que no habían oído bien la respuesta.

—Craig, todos los días me quedo en el gimnasio con las chicas para ver como juegas al baloncesto. Y debo decir que tienes muchas aptitudes para el deporte. —comento Sofia muy animada y le dio un sorbo a su bebida. Ella y Craig comenzaron a salir desde hace cuatro semanas, el pelinegro estaba más sorprendido que los otros.

—Es cierto, también Kenny tiene aptitudes y sus pases son geniales.—hablo la hermana gemela de Sofia, Miki. El rubio y ella llevaban saliendo desde que iniciaron la secundaria.

—Igualmente a Clyde, aunque no puedas meterla al blanco, de todas formas, tus pases también son geniales.—comento Red poniéndose de acuerdo con sus amigas.

Los chicos parecían que se habían muerto y que estaban en el cielo, ellas eran muy diferentes a las demás chicas, que solo les interesaba la moda y entre otras cosas de mujeres. Si podían hablar de baloncesto, entonces no tenían de que preocuparse de no tener tema de conversación.

—Y ustedes. ¿Están haciendo algún deporte desde la secundaria? —pregunto Clyde algo emocionado por hablar de deportes.

—Sí, este año nos inscribimos en tenis, es muy divertido y ojala podamos participar en algún torneo. —respondió Rebecca algo tímida pero era de corazón valiente.

—Nosotros también. —dijo Kyle sonrojado.

—¡Oye, Kenny! El partido de práctica contra la secundaria de Denver, los pases que diste fue increíble. ¿¡Cómo puedes dar esos pases!? —pregunto el castaño hacia su amigo.

—Ahora que lo dices, me sorprendiste mucho al igual que los otros. —comento Stan, luego de escuchar a Clyde, Broflovski también se animó a unirse a la conversación.

—Si les parece bien, les explicare con un dibujo para que lo entiendan mejor.— dijo Kenny mientras sacaba un papel y un bolígrafo de su mochila. Dibujó un diagrama de la pista bastante sencillo y después de eso, la cosa se les fue de las manos.

Pasaron de las impresiones del partido que habían echado hoy a la formación de los equipos, luego a los distintos métodos de entrenamiento y finalmente de los ejercicios de estiramiento que hacían en casa.

Una vez que salió el tema del baloncesto, había muchas cosas de las que hablar. Los cinco intercambiaron opiniones hasta que perdieron por completo la noción del tiempo, no se habían dado cuenta de que el helado que habían pedido las chicas empezaba a derretirse y de ellas mismas se habían olvidado.

—Esto de jugar al baloncesto sí que es muy divertido. —comento Kyle sin despegar sus ojos en el ejemplo gráfico que hizo Kenny.

—Tienes razón, Kyle. —dijo Stan poniéndose de acuerdo con su amigo. —Es mucho más fácil que jugar al Rugby.

—Lo mismo digo.—hablo el rubio inmortal y los demás mostraron estar de acuerdo.

Momentos después, finalmente recobraron la razón, levantaron la cabeza y vieron que la mesa estaba llena de trozos de papel con métodos de entrenamiento y formaciones tácticas dibujadas en ellos.

En frente suyo—totalmente lo contrario —, que apenas podían contener la emoción, sus novias, que ni siquiera mostraban una cara de felicidad y no movieron un dedo, salvo Red, quien revisaba su celular para ver si tenía un mensaje nuevo en su casilla de entrada, pero las demás miraban a los otros con una cara bastante aterradora y se le fueron oscureciendo el rostro de todas.

—Chicas...realmente, lo sentimos mucho. —Incluso Stan sólo podía disculparse en un momento tan tenso como este.

—No, descuiden, no pasa nada.—contesto Sofia con una sonrisa falsa, Craig sintió escalofríos enseguida, no solo porque su novia lo mirara con una cara de pocos amigos, sino que su voz ya no sonaba tierna como de costumbre, era más fría que el hielo.

—Es más, si quieren, lo dejaremos que se concentren. —dijo Wendy en el mismo semblante que la otra pelinegra y sus amigas se dispusieron a irse, dejando a los pobres chicos, tiesos como una roca.

FIN

* * *

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y que también se hayan reído un montón, así como yo lo hice al escribir esto. Espero con mucho gusto sus comentarios pero no acepto comentarios negativos porque si no los bloqueo, dejen Reviews y nos vemos la proxima.**


End file.
